dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hikasa Yoko
Perfil thumb|250px|Hikasa Yoko *'Nombre:' 日笠 陽子 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Hikasa Yoko *'Profesión:' Seiyu, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kanagawa, Japón. *'Agencia:' I'm Enterprise Carrera Yōko Hikasa (日笠 陽子 Hikasa Youko) es una seiyū japonesa nacida el 16 de julio de 1985 en la prefectura de Kanagawa. Está afiliada a I'm Enterprise. Yōko se interesó en ser una actriz de voz luego de ver Sailor Moon. Asistió a la Nihon Narration Engi Kenkyūjo, una escuela de seiyūs. Doblajes Anime *2007 Sketchbook ~full color's~ - Minamo Negishi1 *2008 CLANNAD After Story - Estudiante (ep. 25)1 *2008 Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians - Chica B. *2008 Ghost Hound - Niña de escueña primaria B1 *2008 Monochrome Factor - Estudiante *2008 Toradora! - Estudiante mujer A. *2009 Asura Cryin' - Ritsu Shioizumi1 *2009 Basquash! como Niña B (ep. 2); Nyapico (ep. 1)1 *2009 K-ON! - Mio Akiyama.1 *2009 Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza - Iwai Hinasaki y Yayoi Kayahara. *2009 Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode 02 - Witch. *2009 Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Satan. *2010 Chu-bra!! - Kiyono Amahara *2010 Seikon no Qwaser - Hana Katsuragi.2 *2010 Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō - Junko Hattori.3 *2010 K-ON!! - Mio Akiyama. *2010 WORKING!! como Izumi Takanashi. *2010 Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin - Maya Kumashiro. *2010 Seitokai Yakuindomo - Shino Amakusa. *2010 Giri Giri Airu Village - Nyasuta. *2011 IS (Infinite Stratos) - Hōki Shinonono. *2011 Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? - Seraphim. *2011 Rio: Rainbow Gate! - Linda. *2011 Seikon no Qwaser II - Hana Katsuragi. *2011 Moshidora - Minami Kawashima. *2011 Ro-Kyu-Bu! - Saki Nagatsuka. *2011 Beelzebub - Azusa Fujisaki. *2011 Dog Days - Brioche d'Arquien. *2011 Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou - Hija de Kyokotsu. *2011 Working'!! - Izumi Takanashi. *2012 High School DxD - Rias Gremory. *2012 Inu x Boku Secret Service - Nobara Yukinokouji. *2012 Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou - Bungaku Shōjo. *2012 Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead - Seraphim *2012 Hagure Yuusha no Estetica - Myuu Ōsawa *2012 Campione! - Erica Blandelli *2012 Tanken Driland - Haruka *2012 Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate - Kimika Haida *2012 Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse - Niram Lawanunando *2012 Sengoku Collection - Akechi Mitsuhide *2012 Code: Breaker - Sakura Sakurakouji *2012 Kingdom - Kyō Kai *2012 Phi Brain Puzzle Of God -Mizerka *2013 Cuticle detective Inaba - Gabriella *2013 Hataraku Maō-sama! - Emilia *2013 Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge - Ruka Shihōdō *2013 High School DxD New - Rias Gremory *2013 Aku no Hana - Nanako Saeki *2013 Senki Zesshou Symphogear G - Maria Cadenzavna Eve *2013 Ro-Kyu-Bu! SS - Nagatsuka Saki *2013 Danganronpa: The Animation - Kirigiri Kyouko *2013 High School DxD New - Rias Gremory *2013 Free! - young Ryugazaki Rei *2013-14 Phi Brain Kami no Puzzle - Mizerka *2014 Yama no Susume: Second Season - Saitou Kaede *2014 No Game No Life - Stephanie Dola *2014 Z/X Ignition - Michael *2014 Nobunaga the Fool - Jeanne Kaguya d'Arc *2014 Saki: Zenkoku-hen - Tsujigaito Satoha *2014 Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara - Eiyuuzaki Rin *2014 Kenzen Robo Daimidaler - Sonan Kyouko *2014 M3: Sono Kuroki Hagane - Hazaki Emiru *2014 Seitokai Yakuindomo* - Amakusa Shino *2014 Sword Art Online II - Endou *2014 Strike the Blood - Gigliola Ghirardi *2014 Fuuin Ishin Dai☆Shogun - Asai Hyouga *2014 Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance - Restia Ashdoll *2014 Mushishi Zoku-sho - Teru *2014 Shirogane no Ishi Argevollen - Nanjou Reika *2014 Girlfriend (Kari) - Shinomiya Risa *2014 Hanamonogatari - Hikasa *2014 Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu. - Isuna Anko / Tail Black *2014 Trinity Seven - Yamana Mira *2015 Bikini Warriors - Fighter *2015 DOG DAYS" - Brioche d'Arquien *2015 Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka - Freyja *2015 GATE: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri - Yao Ha Dushi *2015 Hibike! Euphonium - Saitou Aoi *2015 High School D×D BorN - Rias Gremory *2015 Junketsu no Maria - Artemis *2015 Owari no Seraph - Saotome Tomoe, Horn Skuld *2015 Ranpou Kitan: Game of Laplace - Kurotokage *2015 Rokka no Yuusha - Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra *2015 Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX - Maria Cadenzavna Eve *2015 WORKING!!! - Takanashi Izumi *2015 Yurikuma Arashi - Harishima Kaoru *2016 Bakuon!! - Tazuko *2016 Berserk - Farnese *2016 Bubuki Buranki - Mami Horino / Zetsubi Hazama *2016 Bubuki Buranki: The Gentle Giants of the Galaxy - Zetsubi Hazama, Double de Vaire *2016 Cheating Craft - Li Xing / Anri *2016 Classicaloid - Kurage *2016 Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen - Kyoko Kirigiri *2016 Dimension W - Cedric Morgan *2016 Flip Flappers - Sayuri *2016 Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite - Kaku Tatakaeri - Enryuu-hen, Yao Haa Dusi *2016 Hitori no Shita the outcast - Natsuka *2016 Keijo!!!!!!!! - Miku Kobayakawa *2016 Macross Delta - Claire Paddle *2016 Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Esra *2016 Magical Girl Raising Project - Ruler / Sanae Mokuou *2016 New Game! - Kō Yagami *2016 Long Riders! - Saki Takamiya *2016 Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation - Echo *2016 Please Tell Me! Galko-chan - Hermana mayor de Galko (ep 11) *2016 Pokémon: XY & Z - Amelia *2016 Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Insane woman (ep 22) *2016 Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars - Ryu (ep 6) *2016 Sweetness and Lightning - Madre de Mikio's mother *2016 Sound! Euphonium 2 - Aoi Saitō *2016 The Great Passage - Midori Kishibe *2016 The Morose Mononokean - Kōra *2016 Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle - Relie Aingram *2016 WWW.Working!! - Sayuri Muranushi *2017 Little Witch Academia - Diana Cavendish *2017 Fuuka - Tomomi-sensei *2017 Hand Shakers - Bind *2017 Interviews with Monster Girls - Sakie Satō *2017 Piace: My Italian Cooking - Ruri Fujiki *2017 Aikatsu Stars! - Elza Forte *2017 The Eccentric Family 2 - Gyokuran *2017 Seven Mortal Sins - Greed Demon Lord Mammon (eps 1-2, 4, 9-11) *2017 Berserk 2nd Season - Farnese *2017 Altair: A Record of Battles"' (Shara) *2017 Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ - Maria Cadenzavna Eve *2017 Re:Creators - Alicetelia February *2017 Aho Girl - Yoshie Hanabatake *2017 Juni Taisen: Zodiac War - Toshiko Inō/Boar *2017 New Game!!, Kō Yagami *2018 Hakyū Hoshin Engi - So Dakki *2018 Junji Ito Collection - Riko *2018 Pop Team Epic - Popuko (Episode 4-A) *2018 Dances with the Dragons - Jivunya Lorezzo *2018 High School DxD Hero - Rias Gremory *2018 Hinamatsuri - Utako *2018 Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online - Pitohui *2018 Attack on Titan Season 3 - Frieda Reiss *2018 Goblin Slayer - Witch *2019 Aikatsu Friends! - Hibiki Tenshō *2019 Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest - Tio Klarus *2019 BanG Dream! Second Season - Tomoe Udagawa *2019 Domestic Girlfriend - Hina Tachibana *2019 Granbelm - Anna Fugo *2019 Isekai Cheat Magician - Grami *2019 Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Season 2 - Freya *2019 Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka - Rau Peipei *2019 Manaria Friends - Ann *2019 No Guns Life - Olivier Juan de Belmer *2019 Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle - Zeno *2019 Revisions - Chiharu Isurugi *2019 Senki Zesshō Symphogear XV - Maria Cadenzavna Eve *2019 To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts - Liza Runecastle *2019 W'z - Yukine *2019 Zoids Wild Zero - Jo Aysel OVAs *2015 High School D×D NEW - Rias Gremory *2015 Yankee-kun to Megane-chan - Adachi Hana ONAs *2015 Comical Psychosomatic Medicine - Iyashi Kangoshi *2019 Miru Tights - Yua Nakabeni *2019 7 Seeds - Hana Sugurono Peliculas Animadas *2011 K-ON!!:The Movie - Mio Akiyama *2011 Heaven's Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork - Kazane Hiyori *2011 Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth - (Kayura Tsurugino) *2013 Hal - Kurumi *2013 Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endyumion no Kiseki - Sequenzia Shutaura Videojuegos *2009 Luminous Arc 3 - Angel Miria *2010 Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (PSP/PS Vita) - Kirigiri Kyouko *2011 Black Rock Shooter - Shizu *2014 Shingeki no Bahamut - An *2015 Makai Shin Trillion - Faust *2015 Senran Kagura: Estival Versus - Ryōbi *2015 Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni - Momo Kuzuryū *2016 Street Fighter V - Laura Matsuda *2016 Dragon Quest Heroes II - Minea *2016 Fushigi no Gensokyo TOD -RELOADED- - Marisa Kirisame *2017 Senki Zesshō Symphogear XD Unlimited - Maria Cadenzavna Eve *2017 Infinite Stratos: Archetype Breaker - Houki Shinonono *2017 BanG Dream! Girls Band Party - Tomoe Udagawa *2018 BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle - Weiss Schnee *2018 Super Neptunia RPG - Kukei *2018 Dragalia Lost - Celliera Discografía 'Albums' 'Singles''' Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia Ingles *Twitter Galería 9979_a17d_900.jpg 6201979cf26072ed39c17911c7386577.jpeg 72914bcbf79d64bd4e3e287d4c86fb73.jpg extention.jpg 2ddd.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSeiyū